Lovers in the Moonlight
by Levi'sCat
Summary: Sasuke has always been keen on getting revenge for what happened to his clan. Always so keen on it he did not realize that there were other ways to bring his clan back that did not involve running off into the unknown. At least not alone until one full moon night he almost lost it forever if he did not make the right decision. This is rated M for mature content. Sasuke x OC.


Kori gasped in surprise as Sasuke simply walked past her, silent and without a word. The young man made his way towards the front gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ever since Orichimaru gave him that curse mark and the added drama Itachi caused during his short visit, Sasuke had not been the same at all. Ever since those two events, Kori watched her friend completely change, his gaze the same just darker than what it usually showed. Over all he had become more temperamental than usual, and more aggressive during combat and missions. At this same time, Sasuke became more power hungry. Kori started to wonder if Itachi never came to the village at all, if all that happened right now would still be unfolding in front of her if the choices had been different, and she watched helplessly as Sasuke walked further away from her.

Images of her past started to speed through her head, her village being attacked, her brother being cut down in front of her. Meeting the ninja who brought her to the Hidden Leaf Village when he found her, the people she met. Then finally meeting Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Closing her hands into fists she looked over at Sasuke angrily, "You can't leave Sasuke!" She yelled on top of her lungs. Kori had to stop Sasuke from leaving, not just for herself, not just for her family, but for Sasuke as well. If he left like this, it would be the biggest mistake he'd ever make. How though? How could she change his mind? Kori closed her eyes and her thoughts gathered, she had to convince him.

Kori had to do this right, any weakness, any slip, any wrong word, and Sasuke would turn around, and he'd continue into the night and there would be no stopping him. It'd be too late. "If you hate your brother so much, why listen to him and go after him just like he wants!? What if there's more to what happened! That night, you don't know what really happened, do you not want to shed more light on that!?"

Sasuke paused, turning to face his friend, wondering why he even bothered to stop and listen. This wasn't Kori, this wasn't the same girl he met six years ago when she arrived. This wasn't the girl that joined Team Seven, the girl he knew had confidence, took on any and all challenges thrown her way, but where had that spark gone? Then for a moment, he saw it, as Kori looked up to him and her eyes narrowed, there, that's Kori. Maybe he did have a reason to listen now, and Kori's voice, a memory long forgotten and buried, now alive again, determined and grabbing his attention.

Right from the start he found Kori to be a very confident young lady who took on any and every challenge that was thrown her way. Her tactical thinking was much like his own, well thought out and executed. She had bravery that most other women do not have, he learned that when Kori took on Zabuza and Orichimaru later on. Besides almost all or all of her chakra being used up, Kori walked away from both experiences perfectly alright. Kori never told him what happened during her encounter with Itachi during a training session, she just said it was something she did not want to talk about. So Sasuke decided to respect that part at least, besides he never told anyone what happened to him when his brother used that special Genjutsu on Sasuke when he was a ltitle boy. But from his expectation Sasuke expected Kori just to take the time to shake off the experience and moved on, remaining that confident woman he enjoyed being around. But instead she became cautious and quiet, almost timid. That was not something he wanted to see happen, it was a disappointment to him. But to see the old Kori peeking through was enough to make him pleased.

Sasuke's hands remained in his pockets and he stepped closer. Even he could see the shift in Kori's body, how she poised, ready to reach for her dagger. She wasn't stupid, not about to drop her guard as Naruto or Sakura did just because they knew him. For all they knew, they were complete strangers to each other now. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched her, this is definitely the Kori that he knew. But there was only one way to know as well as a few more things he wanted to find out. With in a blink of an eye Sasuke vanished. Alarmed Kori moved away from where she was originally standing thinking that the friend Kori thought she knew was going to attack her.

The white haired girl quickly grabbed a knife, just when Kori was going to throw it she felt a firm grip on her wrist. The grip has enough strength to keep her from throwing the knife. She looked back to Sasuke with an angry gaze as he silently looked down at her with his dark eyes. Silently she thought of how to get out of his grip and away from him in the process. Of course she remembered Sasuke having Sharingan and so carefully planned in her head. She was dragged out of her planning though when Sasuke brought his lips to her left ear, feeling his hot breath caused the young lady to shiver in response, "What did Itachi do to you with his Mangekyō Sharingan?"

Her eyes widened a little at the mention of what he used followed by her gaze dropping to the ground, "He tricked me into looking him in the eyes. At first everything went dark but when I woke up I was tied to a post. For two days he stabbed me over and over. I felt completely useless.. I could not even scream." Kori looked back to Sasuke, she flinched a little when his grip on her wrist tightened, "He used it after I refused to tell him where you were at the time." Kori started to think once again on how to break away from the raven hair's vice like grip, "He tried to force me to tell him but I didn't because I worried about your safety."

Sasuke kept his tight grip on her wrist, "How could you possibly know about the pain I have been feeling all these years? You left your village before coming here didn't you?" His gaze was back to being dangerous as the young man watched her closely. He knew that she had to be plotting to get away from him somehow, "Tell me how you know of the pain I am feeling." He whispered in her ear.

Kori shook her head, "Alright.. I was originally from a village up north in the mountains. When I was a little girl the village was attacked. I survived because my brother got me to the border before he was cut down in front of me. For days I wondered around until a ninja from this village found me and took me in. Just two weeks later he was killed during a mission." Kori looked in time to see Sasuke's gaze soften as the young man slowly realized that she does truly understand the pain he has been feeling all this time, except that she did not tell anyone until now of her pain. His grip on her wrist loosened up and Kori quickly used that to break away from the young man.

Sasuke was caught off guard as the young lady broke away from him, reappearing across from him, "So why should I not go after my brother or seek out Orichimaru for more power? And what would you do to help me with my goals?" Sasuke spoke calmly this time. The more that he spoke to her the more convinced he became to stay in Konoha, there were other things that he was starting to realize as well.

This time Kori had her Kunai poised as a result of the stunt he just did. With how he came at her Kori had no idea what his intentions are now or what he was willing to do in order to leave the village. His gaze and tone of voice did say that he was calm right now but for all she knew right now Sasuke could be using that to lower her guard, "Because you are far better than the both of them. Your brother used his to destroy your clan while Orichimaru most likely git his through experiments and uses them for the wrong things as well. You use yours to protect your village and your friends. That makes you better than the both of them." Kori glanced away fir a second to think of an answer to his second question. She closed her eyes and looked away from him for a moment longer. When she finally looked back to him she swallowed lightly, "I will help you in any way that I can with everything that I have.. even my own body to help you bring your clan back."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a moment, wondering why she is willing to offer up her own body to bring his clan back. The raven wondered if she was using that as bait to keep him from leaving the village. But then it could be her way of admitting something that he refused to say to her as well. Especially after she drastically changed after the encounter with Itachi. His gaze stayed on Kori as he moved, after taking a step he appeared behind her. His grip on her wrists to keep the young lady from attacking him or attempting to break away from him, "Why did you say that? Here I thought you were smart. But now it appears you are as low as Naruto and Sakura!"

Kori closed her eyes tightly as Sasuke raised his voice, the grip on her wrists matched his voice as he spoke angrily behind her, "I would do that for you because I know bringing your clan back is important to you and.. and I.. realize that I love you Sasuke." She could not bring herself to look at him as she spoke. Her words were honest, but she struggled to bring them out because she was afraid of being rejected. She kept her eyes shut until she felt his hands release her wrists, wrapping his arms around her. The young man pulled her into a hug, this caused the young lady to drop her kunai as she wondered if she finally got through to her friend as he hugged her from behind.

She needed to find out so she loosened his hold on her and turned around. Looking up to him she could clearly tell that his gaze was different now. The darkness was still there but there was also a touch of calmness in his eyes. They did not quite sparkle but at least there was a change. The raven hair silently pulled her into a hug, his hand going to the back of her head as Kori leaned her head against his chest, "Alright I'll stay but you better not make me regret it. If you do I will leave in a heart beat."

Kori slowly looked up to him, silently looking into his eyes for a moment, "I promise that you will not regret your decision to stay Sasuke." Her eyes remained on his as the young lady wondered how to confirm what she just told him. Biting her bottom lip lightly for a moment she quietly leaned up, planting a soft kiss to his lips, "That is for staying." She planted one more quick kiss but unexpectedly lingered as Sasuke held her face to keep it where it was.


End file.
